Our Love
by Joyer Cloudsomnia
Summary: "aisssh, mengapa mereka sekarang terlihat lebih mesra sih ?" / "harus mengadakan rapat !" / "apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan member lain ?" / "jadi hyung tidak apa jika mereka menyukaimu… hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi ?" / "dengar semua ! aku hanya milik Ryeowook dan Ryeowook hanya milikku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Ingat itu !" / YEWOOK YAOI OS. Lets read! :)


Author : Lee Rae Won ( babyewooks)  
Title : Our Love  
Cast : Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook  
Other cast : member Super Junior  
Rating : K+ , romance maybe  
Disclamer : Yesung dan Ryeowook saling memiliki. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment.  
Warning : yaoi, boys love, typo, aneh.  
Summary : "aisssh, mengapa mereka sekarang terlihat lebih mesra sih ?" / "harus mengadakan rapat !" / "apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan member lain ?" / "jadi hyung tidak apa jika mereka menyukaimu… hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi ?" / "dengar semua ! aku hanya milik Ryeowook dan Ryeowook hanya milikku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Ingat itu !" / "believe me. I love you. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you so much." YEWOOK YAOI

* * *

~~ Happy Reading ~~

Semua orang yang berada di ruang makan menganga tak percaya. Tumben sekali, pikir mereka semua. Kalian tahu ? seorang Kim Ryeowook tengah berada didalam gendongan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Bukan, bukan gendongan ala piggy bag. Bridal style. Jelas saja semua orang di sana menganga tak percaya. Jarang-jarang Yesung berbuat romantic terhadap Ryeowook. Apalagi sekarang. Digendong ala bridal style. Bahkan jarak kamar mereka ke ruang makan tak ada 10 meter.

Wajah Ryeowook seutuhnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ukh, malu tahu. Melesakkan wajahnya semakin dalam di ceruk leher sang namjachingu. Sementara Yesung acuh seperti tak ada apa-apa. Sekarang coba lihat, bukannya mendudukkan Ryeowook di kursinya. Yesung malah memangku Ryeowook.

"hyung.." menundukkan kepala makin dalam. Jinjja wookie malu~  
"ssst.. mari makan hyung sudah lapar, biar seperti ini ne.." mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook, sedikit memperhatikan sekitar.

Kalian tahu, sekarang semua uke yang ada di meja makan menatap seme mereka. Mungkin mempunyai arti aku-mau-seperti-itu. Well semua itu tak di gubris oleh para seme, mereka tetap asik menikmati masakan yang di buat Leeteuk. Mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal. Ukh, kami juga mau~

.

"aisssh, mengapa mereka sekarang terlihat lebih mesra sih ?" mengerucutkan bibir, kesal.  
Jelas saja sekarang coba lihat Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk di sofa depan televise dengan posisi mereka yang wow. Tidak terlalu sih hanya saja Yesung yang duduk memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang, sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung sambil terus mengelus tangan Yesung yang ada di pinggangnya.  
"hae~~ seperti mereka yuk.." menggoncangkan bahu namjachingu yang berada di sampingnya mencoba mencari perhatian.  
"hyukkie aku lelah.. aku ingin istirahat.." meninggalkan Eunhyuk begitu saja menuju kamar mereka, tanpa melihat wajah sang namjachingu yang sudah kesal setengah mati.  
"harus mengadakan rapat !" segera berlalri ke kamar Leeteuk, menendang Kangin keluar yang mendapatkan teriakan maut dari Kangin. Namun tak di gubrisnya sama sekali.

.

.

"1 2 3 putar ke kiri.. angkat tangan putar ke kanan… yak bagus, latihan dance hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Satu setengah jam lagi kalian latihan vocal arra ?" sang manajer membolak balik kertas yang ia pegang, melihat jadwal selanjutnya.  
"ne arraso" jawaban yang membuat sang manajer tersenyum puas. Meninggalkan mereka begitu saja di ruang dance.  
"hyung.. kau lelah ? ini untukmu.." memberikan botol minum dingin kepada Yesung yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran. Jelas-jelas tadi bukan Ryeowook, dia Kibum. Tumben sekali. Dengan senyum mautnya ia mengambil botol itu. Sesaat Kibum terpana akan senyumnya. Jinjja hyungnya ternyata ganteng sekali /.\ menunduk mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Pergi begitu saja. Menyisakan Yesung yang memandangnya heran.  
"hyung, ini usap keringatmu dengan handuk ini.." menyerahkan handuk berwarna putih kepada hyungnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Yesung menerimanya dengan senyum cerah. Itu wookie hehehe.  
"chagi usapkan keringatku~~" dengan nada merajuk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryeowook. Mendengus pelan, namun tetap melakukan apa yang hyungnya itu perintahkan.  
"cukup, kemarikan handuknya gentian aku.." mengambil handuk dari tangan Ryeowook. Melebarkannya, lalu…  
Menutupi muka mereka berdua dengan handuk itu. Apalagi kalau bukan berciuman. Bisakah ini di sebut romantic ?  
Semua orang yang ada disana terbelalak melihatnya. Namun pandangan iri tak bisa di tinggalkan dari wajah para uke. Ih mau~

.

"heum hyung…" mencoba menghilangkan keheningan yang ada di antar mereka berdua.  
"ne.." menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia tak mau namjachingu nya itu kedinginan. Mereka berada di balkon sekarang.  
"apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan member lain ?" menyamankan pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang, sesekali menggosokkan hidungnya disana. Nyaman.  
"tidak, mereka biasa saja. Mereka masih manusia kan, punya mata, hidung, mulut. Sama seperti kita, tak mungkin kan mereka berubah menjadi alien."  
"YA ! hyung bukan itu maksudku.." melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan kasar. Jinjja ada apa dengan namjachingunya ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba sifat babbo keluar disaat seperti ini sih. Ugh~  
"hahahaha hyung hanya bercanda.. kemari hyung peluk lagi. Ada apa memangnya dengan para member ?" menarik kembali Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.  
"uh menyebalkan.. aku merasa mereka semua semakin memperhatikanmu hyung. Apalagi para uke mereka perhatian sekali terhadapmu." Mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Mungkin lebih kepada cemburu.  
"kau merasa begitu ? aku tidak merasakannya chagi.." mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Itu membuat kepala Ryeowook melesak semakin dalam di dada bidang Yesung. Dapat Ryeowook cium parfum hyungnya. Parfum yang membuatnya betah berlama lama seperti ini.  
"ne, sangat terlihat. Pertama Kibum, dia memberikan air minum padamu kan ? kedua Leeteuk hyung, dia memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Lalu Eunhyuk hyung, dia memberikanmu kacamata dan topi. Tumben sekali dia, biasanya pelit. Lalu Heechul hyung, membelikanmu baju. Dan Sungmin hyung, membuatkanmu pudding. Kau tidak merasakan itu. Aku rasa mereka menyukaimu hyung." mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Kesal tahu. Sedikit haus sih. Kau kira berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu tak menguras tenaga ?  
"sudahlah.. mungkin mereka hanya salah makan saja tadi pagi." Menanggapinya dengan tenang. Bukan, bukannya Yesung tidak tahu, sangat tahu malah. Tapi ia tidak mau membuat Ryeowook berpikiran macam macam saja.  
"tapi hyung kalau itu benar ?"  
"kalau itu benar ? biarkan saja."  
"jadi hyung tidak apa jika mereka menyukaimu… hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi ?" merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Mendongak menghadap hyungnya. Mata yang merah dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin menangis eoh ?  
"itu hak mereka chagi mereka mau mencintai si-"  
"jadi hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ? baiklah, pilih saja salah satu di antara mereka." Menghentak kasar tangan Yesung yang masih berada di pinggangnya. Melenggang masuk ke kamar, namun dapat di cegah oleh Yesung.  
"chagi dengar.. itu hak mereka. Toh mereka kan yang menyukaiku ? kau tahu darimana kalau aku mencintai mereka ? Kan hanya kau chagi yang berhasil memiliki jiwaku, hatiku, cintaku dan tubuhku. Biarkan mereka menyukaiku aku tak peduli. Cinta ku hanya untuk mu seluruhnya. Kening ini, mata ini, pipi ini, hidung ini, bibir ini. Hanya milikmu hanya untukmu."  
Menatap mata Ryeowook dalam, mencoba meyakinkan namjachingunya itu. Mengelus bagian wajahnya yang ia sebutkan tadi dengan jemari Ryeowook.  
"hyung…." Berujar lirih, tak menyangka hyungnya akan berkata seperti tadi.  
"believe me. I love you. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you so much." Mencium bibir tipis itu lama. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang mengantarkan sebuah cinta yang amat sangat dalam.

.

Berminggu-minggu setelah itu Ryeowook tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Ia percaya kepada namjachingunya. Sempat mengutuk diri sendiri yang tak mempercayai hyungnya itu. Lain kali tidak boleh seperti itu lagi Kim Ryeowook.  
Namu saat ini, kalau diperhatikan sangat menyebalkan. Kalian tahu ? Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang duduk di sofa depan televise. Tapi lihat, semua uke berada di antara mereka. Bagaimana Ryeowook tidak kesal coba. Sedari tadi mereka mencari perhatian Yesung. Walaupun Yesung hanya sesekali menanggapinya, lebih mengasyikan menciumi pucuk kepala namjachingunya sambil memeluknya dari samping. Lebih bagus bukan daripada harus memperhatikan mereka. Ukh mengganggu.  
Lalu kemana seme-seme yang lain ? ah itu dia, di ruang makan. Sedang apa sih ? urusi uke kalian hey. Dengan tiba-tiba Hangeng menarik Yesung ke ruang makan. Menyisahkan rengutan sebal dari semua uke yang ada di sana. Apalagi Ryeowook. Tidak bisa melihat orang senang yah.

.

"haish hyung ada apa sih ? jangan tarik tarik ah !" menghentak kasar tangan Hangeng yang mencengkram tangannya. Sakit.  
"duduk !"  
"ada apa sih ?"  
"Ya ! Kim Jongwoon apa kau memakai dukun ?"  
"HEH ?!" terlonjak kaget dengan pertanyaan Hangeng. Dukun untuk apa coba ?  
"jujurlah, apa kau memakai dukun hyung. Kenapa semua uke jadi dekat dekat denganmu sih ?" aigoo masalah ini ternyata. Ya, ya, Yesung paham sekarang.  
"tidak untuk apa aku menggunakan dukun, kurang kerjaan tahu tidak ?"  
"lalu kau menggunakan apa hyung. Henry jadi ikut ikutan seperti itu." Iya Henry, kenapa samapai dia bisa ikut ikutan ?  
"itu salah kalian tahu.." seperti biasa tenang menanggapinya namun di jawab dengan..  
"MWOYA ?!" lengkingan keras para seme -_-  
"haisssh tidak usah teriak teriak berisik tahu ! dengar. Kalian yang salah kalian terlalu bersikap cuek kepada uke kalian. Sehingga mereka iri terhadap Ryeowook. Bahkan itu hampir membuat hubunganku dan Ryeowook berakhir. Kalian seharusnya tidak cuek terhadap mereka. Manjakan mereka. Kalian tahu mereka bahkan merencanakan mengambil aku dari Ryeowook. Mereka berniat jahat, mereka mau mengambilku. Dan itu semua gara-gara kalian. Cepat urusi uke kalian. Aku sudah muak !"  
Beranjak keruang tengah dimana semua uke dan Ryeowook masih menunggu mereka. Menarik Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Menciumnya dengan sedikit brutal di depan seluruh member. Semuanya menganga tak percaya.  
"hyung.."  
"dengar semua ! aku hanya milik Ryeowook dan Ryeowook hanya milikku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Ingat itu !" menggendong Ryeowook ke kamar mereka. Menyisahkan kesepuluh pasangan disana.

.

"hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan" mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar.  
"aku ? aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ini kan yang kau mau. Kau sekarang bisa memilikiku chagi. Tidak akan ada pengganggu lagi. Percaya padaku." Yesung menurunkan Ryeowook di atas ranjang Ryeowook. Badannya menghimpit Ryeowook saat ini. Berada di atas nya. Meletakkan kedua tangan nya di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Ryeowook. Menatap dalam namja di bawahnya ini.  
"h-hyung akh a-apa yang k-kau la-lakukan.." berbicara dengan susah payah saat salah satu tangan Yesung menyusup kedalam piyamanya. Ryeowook tahu ini. Tapi ini sedang ada member bagaimana kalau mereka tahu.  
"hyung aahh ja-jangan sekaranghh ssh.."  
"waeyo chagi ?" menghentikan gerakan tangannya didalam sana.  
"sedang ada member hyung, jangan sekarang ne.." mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya. Ya siapa tahu dengan cara ini namjachingu nya akan luluh. Siapa tahu.  
"shireo ! aku mau sekarang baby~ apa kau tidak dengar mereka ?"  
"heung, dengar apa hyungie~ ?"  
"dengarkan baik-baik" seketika sunyi menyelimuti kamar itu. Sunyi. Sunyi. Sun-  
'aargh.. akkh ssshh.. ouuh te-terushh aaah.." yi. Tidak lagi sekarang -_-  
"dengar..?" omo sejak kapan Yesung memiliki evil smirk begitu. Siaga 2 wookie ah~  
"hy-hy-hyung.." pasar sudah Ryeowook saat ini.  
"believe me. I love you. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you so much."  
"ne, I love you too. Now, tomorrow, and forever. I love you too so much."  
~END~

* * *

**_Fanfiction singkat yang aku bikin. Ini fanfiction hadiah untuk Yesung oppa sebelum wamil T~T  
Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, ga ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali..  
Untuk yang rapat itu pasti tau kan mereka ngapain ._.  
Mereka punya rencana buat ngambil yesung dari wookie cuma ga bisa kk~  
! YeWook saling memiliki !  
~mari lestarikan fanfic YeWook yang mulai langka~ ^^  
30 April 2013_**

**_-Lee Rae Won-_**

* * *

**Btw ini FF punya temen saya yah :) **

**Saya bantu dia publish di akun saya .**

**Jadi bagi kalian ****yang udah baca mohon di review****. Hargai teman saya yang udah buat FF ini.**

**Dan jadilah pembaca yang cerdas okay n_n**

**REVIEW JUSEYO '-')/**

**Published**

**2013, May 01th. **

**-Yefah-**


End file.
